


Angel

by yiensbri



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Characters, GOT7 - Freeform, GirlxBoy, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, Love Story, Love Triangle, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Science Fiction & Fantasy, bambam - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiensbri/pseuds/yiensbri
Summary: young solo artist Im Jaebum gets a second chance. this time with a guardian angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello,
> 
> this is my first time I’m ever posting on here and honestly I really hope you all enjoy~ 
> 
> thank you <3
> 
> -yiensbri

there are sayings that everyone has a guardian angel. that everyone has a second chance and are guarded at all times. honestly, it sounds like bullshit but in this world it doesn't.

everyone thinks they got it all figured out. like for instance, im jaebum. the biggest solo artist that makes all the girls legs go weak and screech his name. or also known as defsoul. the boy with two moles under his left eyebrow. the one who gives out smirks for a living and thinks he can get any girl at any moment.

well, all famous people think that way right? im jaebum is not different from other celebrities right? no, wrong. im jaebum gets a second chance that not even himself thought he'd get.

 

  
~

 

"jaebum-ah," his manager called from the front seat. his eyes flickered up the rear view mirror hoping jaebum would look up from his phone but it seemed to not be working.

"hey kid," his manager turn around tugging at his headphones as they plopped out of his ears and onto his lap. "did you hear me?"

jaebum softly sighed trying to keep calm before bursting out into a fit. his eyes glared up at Sooheon who just watched the boy respond.

"what? what now?" jaebum sighed avoiding eye contact again as he looked out the window, he watched the traffic continue to speed up but then begin to slow down moments after. this is one of the reasons why he hated seoul.

"I know you're tired from today's performance but you have a recording in about half an hour," sooheon reminded as he let out a sigh himself before turning back around in his seat. "I don't want to hear you complaining you're tired. we both know you're going to regret it later. so don't fight about how tired you are because hell me too,"

jaebum threw his head back. "alright," he simply said before inserting his headphones back into his ears. he closed his eyes for a moment hoping that his music would just cancel out everything around him so no one would speak again. jaebum hated his manager, he was a dick and both of them knew it. but it's not like jaebum was either. the constant arguments between them would always be about schedules, how unfair they were and how pointless every meeting was, most importantly, about his free time.

"we're here," sooheon yelled out scaring the poor boy in his seat as he jumped. sadly, he was at the recording studio in minutes. jaebum reluctantly sat up in his seat grabbing his things before stepping out of the black colored van specifically for artists. he yawned and threw on his mask before heading on up. he prayed to god that his manager wouldn't be up his ass the whole time they were up recording.

"well, look who it is," a voice said as jaebum walked into the lightly dimmed room. his close friend stood up in the seat and he smiled before patting his back. he always helped jaebum with his recording and never failed to leave his side. they called themselves, jjproject...

"jinyoung-ah," jaebum smiled back before ruffling jinyoungs hair. "thanks for coming even if you had the busy schedule," jaebum cleared his throat before settling down his things by the table. jinyoung chuckled, "no no, it's fine. I barely did anything today anyways. I only had a couple interviews from the upcoming drama," he sighed as well before sitting back into the comfy chair.

"cut the chit-chat," sooheon stepped giving jinyoung a small smile as a form of greeting. "get started jaebum, so you can get it over with alright? I'll be back, I have something to do,"

jinyoung remained silent has he watched jaebum nod. "alright, see ya later," jaebum waved as he left. "whoa what was that all about?" jinyoung scoffed before sitting back into his chair.

"oh yeah. that dick? I don't want to talk about it. he's been up my ass for everything. I just want to get it over with," jaebum simply said. "let's get started," he shrugged hoping he would stop asking questions.

jaebum wasn't much of the talker, in fact he never talked unless spoken too. he hate speaking unless it was singing and being asked questions about feelings always made him cringe on the inside. he was the guy who thought feelings were for weak men, and god forbid he was to be weak.

"so this is the song you've been working on?" jinyoung asked flipping through jaebum lyric papers. "seems great actually," jinyoung nods in approval. "but is sooheon going to accept this?"

jaebum ran a hand through his hair, tightening his grip against the strands of hair closer to his scalp. he could already feel his pounding headache. "yeah.. I doubt it. but — ugh I don't know. I have no idea what else to write. it's the same bullshit every time,"

jinyoung sighed, here he goes again. jaebum saying that all his songs were unoriginal. jinyoung was tired of hearing his repeatedly say it but he was used to it.

"hyung, its not a big deal. just write about fam-"

"I'm not singing about my family," he interrupted. "I can't," he mumbled before looking back at his lyrics in jinyoungs hands.

"well then if you can't, why don't you actually try to– i don't know— maybe fall in love with someone?" jinyoung suggested but jaebum groaned in annoyance. he honestly felt like jinyoung was his mother at times; always pressuring him to do something.

"you know... that's the stupidest thing you have ever told me. who the fuck do you think I am? I don't fall in love," jaebum laughed. he always thought falling in love was the stupidest thing ever to happen but he sure could write about it if he wanted to.

"whatever," jinyoung chuckles.  
"just get in there, lets see how it sounds," jinyoung shook his head as he gets comfortable in his seat before jaebum gets inside the recording room. he sighs heavily trying to get the idea of falling in love out of his head. but oddly, that's all he can think about as he adjusts his headphones on his head and adjusts the lyrics papers onto the music stand.

"ready?" jinyoung asked through the speaker. jaebum threw a thumbs up before clearing his throat.

as the best began, jaebum felt nervous. he never felt nervous, he never had his hands clam up or had his heart race faster as he read his own lyrics. why was today different? jaebum began clearing his voice before the beat started echoing through his ears to the point where he couldn't hear his own voice. as he sung, his eyes began to get watery and his chest felt tight. singing it off didn't help so he cut it short removing the headphones and shaking his head.

"what's wrong? are you okay?" jinyoung asked after stopping the music. jaebum didn't answer but rub his chest.

"y-yeah, give me a minute," he coughed before throwing off his headphones. he had a weird feeling that he didn't know what to do but run out. maybe he had to throw up? that's what he thought, as he gagged on his way to the bathroom. it was definitely the lack of food he had today he was sure of it. but why did he feel like his heart was bursting? was it a heart attack? jaebum didn't know what to think. opening the stall door frantically he collapsed on the floor groaning at the pain in his chest as he shut his eyes.

 

~

  
"Diagnosis is unknown," the man said tipping his glasses to get a better view of jaebum. "Your tests results are perfectly fine. You're really healthy and you don't have anything that is in any harm. It could just be a contraction in your chest. Or simply just dehydration,"

jaebum sat on the edge of his seat trying to process what the doctor had just told him. "but it didn't feel like that. It wasn't just a muscle pulled— my chest ached- my heart burned," jaebum said but as he said the last words he knew he sounded like an absolute child. jaebum was always wary of being healthy or not mostly because being sick scared his mother and he didn't want to be in that state again.

"Well, we can always run some tests again. how about you go home today and rest. here's my number if the chest pain comes back again. but in the meantime I'll prescribe you a medication for those pains," the doctor smiles kindly and jaebum just nods.

bullshit. jaebum thinks as he takes the paper into his hands and bows before leaving. he's a very popular celebrity doctor and everyone knew him for being well known for his skill, but jaebum can't help but think how pointless he was because he couldn't figure out what's wrong with him.

jaebum sighs slipping his sunglasses on hoping the nurses in the hospital wouldn't notice who he was. he finally gets outside scanning the entrance before noticing his black van waiting outside. Knocking on the window, the door opens and jinyoung looks up.

"hey, you're back so soon. how'd it go?" he says looking away from his phone. jaebum climbs into closing the door behind him as he sits beside him.

"well- I'm fine," he says before looking down at what was prescribed for him. "the doctor just gave me this for that chest pain but apparently it's kinda nothing,"

"huh? that's weird. it didn't look like nothing. I thought you died when I found you in the bathroom. you were so pale," jinyoung shivers already getting chills as if he saw a dead body.

"well whatever. I don't care I just want to sleep. where's sooheon?" jaebum asked noticing he wasn't sitting in the passenger seat.

"outside~ taking a call. are you going to the party later by the way? I think I might stop by since yugyeom bothers the SHIT out of me sometimes,"

jaebum chuckles thinking about how many pranks yugyeom, a close friend of theirs, pulls on jinyoung. "yeah I think I am. well that's if sooheon lets me since I have some things do to tomorrow morning," he sighs sitting back in his seat before slipping on a headphone. "we'll see," 

 


	2. Chapter 2

many people get second chances, even others who actually deserve it. like her.

swallowing hard the girl listened carefully taking in the information she needed to know before entering the real world. she was an angel. literally. her skin was white as a porcelain doll, she had long silky hair, eyes in the fairest shade of brown. except she's older and about the same height as she was as a teenager. but she doesn't know her name. in fact, no other angel knows her name and it's strange. everyone else knows how they've passed, their families, and their names except her.

don't ever remove the bracelet. she repeats in her head taking a deep breath as she remembers what else she must do. protect your person. never doubt them. eyes must always be on look out for danger. learn how to speak. she checked the things off her list in her mind before taking another deep breath this time she felt a weird feeling in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel that way.

as she stands in line she receives a card, not just any card, but a thick card almost like glass. it's clear and as she holds it in her hands the card lights up as the sun rays beam through it revealing the name and information about her person. the angel smiles, proud that finally she would be guarding over someone for the first time. she steps to the side carefully reading the card as she walks to where she needs to go. quickly, she's pushed into somewhere too bright for herself to even see, she knows where's she's going and she can't felt but feel — nervous? is that what it is? she smiles thinking about her list once more.

oh right... don't fall in love with a human.

 

~

  
"alright, I'm going to check you in. you know where to go?" sooheon points his finger at jaebum as he nods rolling his eyes a bit before he could even notice. being in mcountdown millions of times, he already knows where to go but he hates going by himself to the dressing room because he knows on his way he'll be greeted by everyone.

he swings his bag over his shoulder and slips his black earbuds in before zooming past just about everyone. as he gets to the room, he smiles at the hairstylist because out of everyone she's the nicest and simply doesn't care that he's a celebrity but also partially because she's married and couldn't really care that's he's attractive or not.

"good morning jaebum-ah," she smiles fixing all the makeup products out on the vanity. "ready for today's show or not feeling it?" she asks as if she already knows him enough.

"not feeling it, noona," he sighs sitting down in the chair in front of her as he looks in the mirror quickly. she chuckles before looking at the door and a few other artists walk in as they greet jaebum. jaebum throws a half heartedly smile and greets the other solo male artists but doesn't say much as he gets started. eventually, the whole room is packed by now, directors are running back and forth reminding managers what time the artist will be up to preform.

but the angel is there. she sits in the corner where the seats are and where jaebums manager is and she sits there watching as everyone runs around frantically. she can't see who her person is yet because everyone's too tall for her and she can't see anyone but his manager who sits on the couch like it's his throne.

"tell me your next comeback. when will it be? next month? a year?" the stylist asks. jaebum shakes his head chuckling as he looks at her through the mirror. if she wasn't married he would totally date her because honestly he's very fond of her.

"not telling! it's a surprise. you can wait like everyone else can," he says giving her a cheeky smile. she shakes her head in disappointment and then laughs along with him as she curls the ends of his hair. another makeup stylist is fixing the small bags under his eyes but he stays still.

suddenly, the angel can see him. her eyes widen as she sees jaebum through the mirror. the stylist moved out of the way and she gets a better view of him laughing at whatever the stylist said. he's young. she sighs holding tightly onto the card from earlier but it vanishes into thin air.

"alright. thank you noona," he smiles finding himself attractive in his new outfit and hairstyle. he turns around looking at sooheon and they stare at each other for a moment as jaebums smile fades away.

"did you take your–"

"yeah I did don't worry about it," jaebum says standing up and making his way over to his stuff.

"okay good. because we can't have you–"

"are you kidding me?" jaebum's voice raises and he scoffs at him. "I told you to keep quiet about it and the first thing you do is ask about it. great job," jaebum says rudely. the angel watches as the two bicker and she slightly is afraid of the way jaebum argues. he should be nicer.

jaebum suddenly gets called to backstage indicating that he's up next. so he leaves without another word to sooheon. the angel takes a deep breath, she follows jaebum out the door and she watches him closely. he's got a high nose, small eyes, two moles under his brow, his lips are a bit small and his features are well defined. he turns his head in her direction and the angel freezes. oddly, her heart is racing and she knows he can't see him because of the bracelet. he looks straight through her and turns that direction before spotting the backstage director. he starts by wiring him up with the cords and the angel gets tense. what is that? why is he putting those thin lines on him? is that dangerous?

the angel steps closer unsure what to do but when she looks back up at jaebums face. he seems relaxed, he's humming a bit and singing as he waits with the microphone in his hand. weird. she wonders why he's not hurt but she doesn't question anymore as she follows him onto the stage unsure what the hell he's doing as he sits in a high chair.

quickly, the lights flick on and the setting is a dark blue. the angel jumps in her place squinting her eyes as she looks around. why is it so bright? she's actually quite terrified of them and looks back at jaebum making sure he's not hurt. she doesn't get it though. what everything is. why he's singing out into a microphone and why people are screaming his name and cheering him on. she thinks they're harming his ears but he seems fine. I don't understand. why wasn't I taught anything earlier?

 

~

  
"great performance. now, shall we get dinner with the other producers I mentioned to you about or would you—"

"I want to go home," jaebum closed his eyes and through his head back. he wanted to rest and eat at home with his pet cats. he didn't want to be with his manager for another minute.

"cmon jaebum. it's pretty early. we can do–"

"Home please," he groaned before turning his side. the angel actually sat in the seat next to him as she watched the two argue again. this sooheon guy is stressing him out. my person. the angel frowned before setting a hand on jaebums forehead, she was trying to calm him down knowing he was already angry but jaebum seemed to move too much.

eventually, sooheon gave in and the driver had already been on its way to jaebums apartment. clearly, jaebum made it obvious that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered since he told sooheon he would be face timing his mother tonight but that was a lie.

as jaebum walked in his apartment, the angel followed right after. she took a good look around, observing around the place and she smiled. he lives comfortably that's good.  
he sets down his keys on the kitchen counter and she jumps a bit at the sound. suddenly, his cat jumps out from under the couch also scaring the poor angel. it's actually quite funny that only animals can see angels so the first thing the cat does is follow her.

"hey nora~" he smiles widely at the cat before calling her over setting down his duffle bag on the floor. he takes the cat into his arms and snuggles it close as the angel watches. he's kind hearted. she smiles also sitting on the floor as she watches them connect. "sorry I was gone all day. you know how everything is," he pouts as if the cat can actually understand his emotions. the cat jumps off and rushes to the angels side meowing for attention as she stands there clueless. do I pet it? wait, I can't even pet it.   
she sighs heavily hopping around so the cat won't follow her.

"Nora~ come here," jaebum calls for the cat but she doesn't move any closer towards him. he sighs heavily in annoyance before he picks up his bag. for a moment, the angel looks up at him meeting his eyes with hers but of course he can't see her. she stares back confusingly as she steps closer, this time they're practically brushing noses. he's a weird looking man... she thinks as she pokes his cheek but she knows he can't feel her. jaebum shivers and walks away as the angel follows. 


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning is like any other, jaebum over sleeps as usual. arms and legs sprawled over his king sized bed. the angel sits in the corner of the room watching the boy move around. is he okay? she makes her way over to him. he should get up soon. he has to go to work. she sighs heavily before using her power to move him. only when an angels person is unconscious, angels are allowed to touch them. she hesitates though, she's unsure if touching the boy will make him wake or even so get her person worried.

get up. she finally pokes his cheek and then his shoulder and then his side. he laughs moving around again before his eyes open just a bit.

"huh?" he blinks quickly and rubs his eyes as he frantically sits up. he swore to himself he saw someone swaying above them but he's not sure if it was a dream or not. he shrugged it off and sat up in his bed before getting ready for the day. the angel minded her own business knowing when he got ready was more of a private thing.

"hmm what should I eat today?" He mumbled after walking into his kitchen and noticing his fridge half empty. Before he can begin to make anything his doorbell rang causing the angel to jump and rush to jaebums side. is he hurt again?! OH NO WHAT DO I DO IF HES HURT?! she panicked but he noticed he seemed calm as he opened the door.

"EAZYYYYYY~" a loud boy called causing the angel to stand in front of jaebum. she wanted to protect him from the loud boy who can put jaebum in danger but when she noticed jaebums reaction ... of course he was fine.

"Yugyeom-ah, what are you-"

"Hey don't forget us," Another voice called. He smiled showing his sharp teeth and behind him was four other boys.

"Oh man," jaebum chuckled before opening the door wide for all of them.

"Jinyoungs on his way here. We thought surprising you would be a good idea," yugyeom laughed before walking on in with the other boys behind.

"Haha great," Jaebum chuckled before walking away. The angel followed wondering who the hell these loud boys were. "Well help yourselves, i don't have much to eat actually. Unless jinyoung brings food," jaebum said before sitting on the couch.

The angel looked around scanning each and every one of the six boys who walked in. She found them quite attractive but she shook the idea away. slowly, as time flew by, she learned their names and once jinyoung came by she wondered why he was so good looking. thankfully, jinyoung wasn't her person so she could gush over him all she wanted. she sat at the table and leaned her chin over her hands as she watched jinyoung. will I get in trouble for falling in love with him? she laughed to herself before watching jaebum once more.

he seemed relaxed, he seemed like he was very happy. she tilted her head and wondered why someone like him would be needing a second chance.

“hyung come eat,” jackson called jaebum over as he brought empty cups and utensils for everyone. the angel also made her way over, sitting in between jaebum and youngjae.

“so hyung, how is everything? we saw your performance on tv yesterday. you did really well,” yugyeom throws up a thumbs up before using his chopsticks to sneak a piece of chicken into his mouth.

“thanks,” jaebum smiles before looking at everyone else. “eh things have gone alright. you guys know I’m not too happy with the music I’ve been making lately, but jinyoung here has been helping me,” jaebum says trying to enlighten the mood just a bit and also stuffing some chicken into his mouth. mark chuckles across the table before beginning to speak.

“looks like someone needs to get fucked up? eh?” mark says receiving laughs from the other boys. yugyeom and bambam are hysterically laughing also suggesting jaebum to go out to parties with them.

“yah, you know it’s reflects badly on my image if I go out. plus drinking won’t do me any wonders,” jaebum says.

“I said, you should try to date. I mean after all you live in this big apartment with literally no one. try it out,” jinyoung says giving jaebum a nudge in his shoulder.

the angel sets her elbows on the table looking around at everyone. she could already tell how much the other boys cared about jaebum and his well being and she already felt at ease that they wouldn’t ever think to bring him down. she smiled before taking a glance at jaebum watching carefully if his facial expression changed. he seems alright.

“Enough about me,” jaebum says getting uncomfortable. “What about you guys? How’s it going with you, Youngjae?” Jaebum asks as he continues to eat.

Youngjae clears his throat, fixing his cap a little higher so everyone was able to see his face a bit more clearly. the angel sat up, she gave her attention to Youngjae and listened carefully to him. he’s like jaebum too.

“Everything’s good. I’ve been vocal training with others and I’ve also been producing other artists work. Last week I was in New York, it was fun working with Sanjoy,” he says and slowly jaebum starts feeling discouraged.

He knows he’s doing well and jaebum wishes one day he could be doing great things like him too. Jaebum smiles, “That’s great, I’m glad things are doing well. New York sounds like lots of fun,” he says before turning to the other boys.

The angel starts to learn that everyone else is pretty much successful in their careers. Bambam had just officially opened his new clothing brand and receiving hundreds of sponsors already and already been making friends with other tons of fashion designers. Jackson had been touring between all cities around the world promoting himself with his new record label from Hong Kong and he’s been pretty popular ever since. Mark had been traveling back and forth to his home in California, spending time with his friends and pretty much constantly hanging out and traveling to different places. Yugyeom started competing and performing alongside other dancers; he started a dance team and even opened their own dance studio where he teaches others to dance; he even choreographed famous artists in their MVs. Jinyoung is also pretty popular since he’s been acting in several popular Korean dramas, trying out different roles and participating in reality shows as well.

They all seem pretty comfortable with their lives except Jaebum. He feels out of place but he doesn’t say it and the boys can’t really tell if he’s happy or not, but rather tell that he’s struggling just a tiny bit.

Eventually, after serious, stupid and funny talks, it started getting darker outside and the boys start getting comfortable on the couch. yugyeom and bambam were already knocked out on the floor and slowly the other boys started falling asleep although the tv was broadcasting a movie.

the doorbell suddenly rang again and some of the boys shot up from their spots, confused and wondering who was here. jaebum furrowed his brows wondering who else would be here and once he stood up the angel rushed to the door too.

"uh oh, I didn't think she'd actually come," Mark mumbled under his breath but of course the angel heard. She? A woman? jaebum opened the door and standing there was a girl.

"oppa~!" the girl exclaimed and the angel could heard the boys groan in annoyance. instantly, yugyeom and bambam woke up yawning and groaning. "you haven't called," she pouted moving her sunglasses up to the top of her head. she threw her arms over jaebums neck and all jaebum could do was stand there motionless.

the angel tilted her head; she was confused. I've never seen her before. Who is she? Why is she touchy? Girlfriend?

"oh hey, ahyoung-ah," he sighed before she let go of him. she pushed past him and sighed at all the seven boys who sat around the table.

"oh they're here," she mumbled under her breath almost inaudible but of course the angel could hear. "hey boys," she forced a smile before setting her bag on the counter. the boys stiffened and they greeted her back.

"ugh we’re watching a movie, um do you want anything to drink?" jaebum asked as he walked towards the kitchen and realizing that she was staring deep into him. she always made jaebum uncomfortable even when she just spoke about herself.

"sure~" she let out a flirty laugh before propping her chin on her hand before twirling her hair with her other. "oppa~ you haven't called. are you okay? have you been eating?"

jaebum pulled away from the fridge and nodded before lightly leaning against the counter. "yeah I'm okay. I've just been busy and all. you know preparing for a comeback," he chuckled softly before she smiled back.

the angels brows furrowed as her eyes flickers back and forth from them. she could tell jaebum felt someway towards her but the angel wasn't sure. I don't like her.

"well don't over work yourself. I don't want you stressed," she pouted in her own cutely matter. jaebum didn’t react though, he never really did when ahyoung did anything.

“What are you doing here ahyoung? You know I don’t like surprises,” jaebum says before passing her the cup of water he poured her.

“oh,” she pauses. “well I had to see you didn’t I? Plus I figured maybe we could hang out today, us two by ourselves?” She smiles half heartedly as she walks closer to him. The angel stiffens, somehow she dislikes her approach and something gives her a bad vibe about ahyoung. what does she want?

“Uh– actually I’m busy today. I was just about to kick the boys out too,” he laughs. “I’m visiting my mom tomorrow, and I have to pack tonight,” jaebum smiles before turning around to look at the boys. mark stands up and walks over the boys, before joining in to save jaebum.

“don’t you get it? he doesn’t want you here,” mark says after getting a nudge from jaebum.

“I’m sure he doesn’t want you here either,” ahyoung says to mark before forcing a smile at jaebum.

“ah, that’s alright. another time I guess,” she says continuing to twirl her hair. “remember to call me? you forget sometimes,” ahyoung says before walking towards the door along with the other boys.

“yeah yeah don’t worry,” jaebum says but you can tell he’s lying.

“we’ll catch up later, hyung,” jackson pats his chest before the rest headed out the door. “don’t work to hard and tell your mother we said hi,” jinyoung butts in before the rest wave goodbye.

eventually, everyone had left leaving only jaebum and the angel alone. the angel sighed, something bothered her not being able to speak to jaebum. what was she supposed to do besides protect him? how was she supposed to protect him if she couldn’t touch anything? she was practically invisible and a ghost. angry, the angel walked away from the door. god, I wish I was able to be human. the angel mumbled before pretending to touch the cup of water left of the counter when suddenly it hit the floor. scared and heart beating faster than ever,  
the angel looked down noticing the mess of water and broken cup on the ground. did I do that? there’s no way? I DID THAT??? oh man.

“what the–“ jaebum said after closing the front door. he slid his hands into his pockets before bending down in front of the mess. “nora probably did this,” he sighed shaking his head and thinking about all the times his cat jumps everywhere. reluctantly, jaebum cleaned the mess as the angel watched being able to not do anything. in some ways she was scared to touch anything else, but she thought about it very carefully. she’s more powerful than she thought.

 


End file.
